1. Technical Field
The invention relates to a road miller having a set of running gear which has its own drive, and a milling roller which can be driven in rotation and has a cylindrical lateral surface which is provided on its circumference with protruding milling cutters and nozzles for discharging fluid.
2. Prior Art
Road millers are used to remove by milling preferably the complete surface of, in particular, the carriageway covering of roads which have become damaged. A road which is milled in this way serves as a substructure for a road which is to be renewed and on which a new road covering is to be applied. Such road millers are usually self-propelling in design. They have a cylindrical milling roller which can be driven in rotation. A large number of protruding milling cutters are arranged on the outside of a cylindrical lateral surface of the milling roller.
The removal of road coverings by milling using a road miller produces a considerable dust burden. Ever stricter environmental regulations require the formation of dust to be kept within narrow limits. For this purpose, in known road millers either dust which has been produced is sucked away or the formation of dust is reduced by means of a fluid, preferably water. In the latter case, fluid is discharged through nozzles which are assigned to the milling roller. The supply of fluid to the nozzles takes place through a reservoir of liquid in the milling roller. For this purpose, the entire milling roller must be of fluid-tight design. However, the fluid in the milling roller particularly increases its mass, as a result of which when the drive of the milling roller is turning, the fluid which generally fills the entirety of the interior of the milling roller, has to be moved along with it.